My Name is Crybaby
by Anime l Lover
Summary: This story is about an innocent girl and her lifetime where she starts of insecure and fragile, then learns how to adapt to different scenarios as she grows older and wiser. This is based on Melanie Martinez's album "Crybaby" (I put this story in a weird place because there are no main category for music.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! This is my story of Crybaby! The title is kind of misleading, but basically every song from Melanie Martinez's album "Crybaby" is a chapter in my story! Now that I think about it, it sounds a little** _ **cheesy**_ **, but I'm really excited to start this! I really love Melanie Martinez!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Crybaby**

Chapter 1: D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

Life for this young girl isn't neat, neither is it messy. It's deplorable! She often finds herself outside of home most of the time because being home doesn't feel like home. Looking at adverts from the televisions outside a shop makes her ponder on what real life should be like. Adverts of perfect families flicker on the screens. She'd give anything to live a normal life…

"Urgh, this is depressing."

She walks away briskly, only to find herself walking down a dark, deserted alleyway. Usually to any young child of her age, they'd avoid such places unless accompanied by a parent or guardian, but for a child like this, with no sense of direction or anyone to tell her otherwise, she doesn't know the danger.

She soon stumbles across what looks like a big box, she looks a little closer, a tiny house, and closer still –a dollhouse, complete with furniture in every room and four smart dolls: the mother, the farther, a son and a daughter.

Never having played with one before she picks it up curiously examining each room carefully, picking up the dolls with much care and consideration. She decides to take it home, and maybe hide in her attic.

She swiftly sneaks passed the kitchen and climbs up to the attic holding a torch in her mouth. She sets everything up and securing the fact that nobody was going to come up here, she began to play with the dolls. She thought they were perfect, her ideal family!

What she didn't realise is that nobody's life could actually be this perfect even though it may seem like they are the perfect family.  
People are blinded by their appearances like her mother. She seems like the rich, smart and sophisticated type, but really they're just blinded by her jewellery. When they look away her true colours show through but they can't see behind the curtains.

She soon realises how dumb a dollhouse really is, it's just a bunch of plastic. Her situation has forced her to think maturely, above what girls her age should know, and figures that she's too old to play with such things.  
She grabs a blanket and covers the small house, then quietly walks down the steps, careful not to disturb her father sleeping in the room just below.

 **(Thanks for reading! If you're wondering why I didn't start with the song "Crybaby" it's because my summary is pretty much the first song! Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions feel free to leave them in the reviews and I will try my best to answer them! 1 more thing, if I make any mistakes or typos I apologise now! Please don't judge me, I'm only human!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2! I spent a long time last night analysing the song lyrics and I found that there was so much to write about XD But strangely, I kept listening to the Cake rather than Sippy Cup when writing this…it's kinda weird…  
Anyway, enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Crybaby**

Chapter 2: Sippy Cup

About a month after the incident with the plastic dollhouse, she noticed that her mother seemed different. Curious to find out why, she started listening into her parents' conversation.

" _How did you afford this ring that I love honey?"_ Her mother asked sweetly.

" _Oh, it's just another shift at the company is all,"_ Her father replied quite blankly.

She quietly snickered at her father's answer.  
"He doesn't think mother is that dumb, does he?"  
Her mother's appearance may trick you into thinking she's just a petty, blonde, dumb women made of plastic, however she's in fact a smart lady who could get away with murder.

Father's tone changed _"I also have the new medicine from your doctor. Just give me $30 for it, How about it?"_

"If you give her new pills she will buy it, but only to make her look dumb and keep you from being suspicious of your _dear_ wife"

" _And go kill yourself darling, I'm sure you will try it (!)"_  
Her mother was carrying a flask and seemed a little drowsy.

"It's not like her to say such suspicious things just like that in front of Father,"  
"Right now home isn't home so I better leave."  
She noticed that her mother wasn't herself after that comment and decided it was safer to be elsewhere rather than in her perimeter. She stealthily walked past the living room, and almost out the front door when to her surprise, her father appeared right before her…

" _Where do you think you're going little lady?"_

"N-n-nowhere…" She stumbled.

She was pushed back into the living room where a neat pile of clean, freshly pressed clothes were sitting on the coffee table. "It's time for the check up with the doctors isn't it?" She muttered.

" _Ok little lady, go get dressed! Goon, you go now!"_ Her mother said quite enthusiastically despite her drowsiness. She spoke as if her daughter was a baby, but to anyone she pretty much was on the outside.

She left the room to put on her new outfit, trying to look as presentable as possible. She hated these kinds of trips to the doctors and social workers because they'd always act so suspicious of mother which always got on her nerves. However, they did have their good points such as the new clothes and a proper meal with the social worker around, but the bad points couldn't be cancelled out by that.

She was sent to the doctors with weights in her pockets so she didn't seem underweight even though you could tell she's malnourished just by looking at her, but mother had her ways to keep the doctor quiet about this matter, so she always got away with this in the end…

She had to walk back home from the doctors, which was at least a good 4 miles including walking through dangerous areas that is no place for a child her age, because her mother went for a drink and kicked her out of the car, ruining her new clothes and grazing her knees and scratching her hands.  
It didn't matter to her though because she'd rather not be around when her mother was heavily drunk, unlike this morning where she was only a little tipsy.

She decided to take a detour on the way home to a big, beautiful field that always lifts her spirits every time she goes there, but she noticed that there was something different about it. It was covered with many people: families, couples and people in strange suits. Right in the centre was an enormous tent towering over everything. What was this?

 **(That's all I have for this chapter! If you have any questions please leave them in the reviews and I will try my best to answer them for you! First of all, the reason why I've changed from writing from present tense to past tense is because I find it a lot easier to write this way and it's easier to lead onto the next chapter this way! I apologise to anyone that got confused, but as of now I am going to continue to write in past tense! Please follow my story to find out what happens next in carousel!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hellooooo! XD I'm back again for carousel! When I first started analysing the lyrics as usual, I was like WOOHOO this chapter is going to be so cool because I was thinking of American Horror Story Freak show and thought that it would fit, but I was having writers block! Mega bummer! I hate that… but I found inspiration after listening to the song and watching the music video about a thousand, million times and wrote this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoy writing it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Crybaby**

Chapter 3: Carousel

She wandered through the crowd, looking left, right, left again. The whole place seemed so lively with brilliant colours everywhere and people enjoying themselves on rides. It was covered with little tents and stands with food and games. "Is this what people do for fun?" She thought to herself.

" _Hello there…"_ said a calm voice.

"Who's there? She replied spinning around.

" _What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?"_

She started to blush; she had never been called beautiful before and immediately took interest in this mysterious person.

"I-I-I was just wandering around, I've never been to a place like this before, and it's amazing!"

" _It sure is! Would you like to look around with me?"_

"I'd love to!"

She had no idea what this feeling was, but all she knew was that it felt like a fairy tale. Why would a handsome, sophisticated boy like him want to look around with a pity girl like her? But all she knew was that she could catch up to love.

" _Have you got any money?"_ he bluntly asked.

"No, I don't…"

" _No worries dear, I'll pay for your ride, the carousel ride."_

He kindly payed for her ride and sat her down at a horse. As the ride started, he watched her twirl round. She was having much fun! Then an amazing beautiful girl walked past the ride. She had long, wavy, brown hair; golden skin like silk; the prettiest little black dress ever seen and eyes as blue as the ocean.  
She at once caught the attention of the young boy when she came and stood next to him. It looked like he was deeply impressed by her.

"That's not fair! I saw him first," she said to herself, but she couldn't move, she felt as if she were glued on tight to this carousel. She wanted to get this girl away from her boy, but did she even have the right?

When the ride finally stopped she got off and walked straight towards them, but right when she was near, it's like he disappeared, where did he go?

He was off playing a game at another stand with that pretty girl. "How could you steal my first love?" she muttered. She felt abandoned. She thought that this boy liked her.

"It's all fun and games until somebody falls in love. I'll never catch up to love."

She started to walk away when he noticed her and quickly grabbed her hand, _"Where do you think you're going?"_ He asked, _"I said we were going to look around together."_

She widened her eyes and wiped up her tears, but remembered the pretty girl he was just with, "I think you've already got someone else," she gestured towards the girl behind him and pulled her hand away from his strong grip. "Besides, you don't even know my name,"

"It's a misunderstanding!" he called after her, "I didn't think your name mattered," but she just covered her ears and ran away, yet it was so crowded that she kept getting pushed from pillar to post.

"Love is for idiots!" She screamed. She hated this feeling; she hated herself for feeling this way. She felt angry and agitated and annoyed. Yet she also felt sad and abandoned and lonely. All she could do now was go home. It was indeed extremely late so she'd better be careful on her way.

" _You can't go on your own!"_ he ran up to her and hugged her tightly, _"It's dangerous, so I'll take you,"_

She began to cry, "What did you mean by I was misunderstanding?"

" _That girl isn't anybody important, I promise."_

"M-m-my name is Aimee,"

" _I'm Aaron, but most people call Alphabet Boy."_

 **(Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope I didn't end in a cheesy way (!) oh well! If you have any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll try my best to answer them!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Heylo everyone! I haven't posted a chapter in a looooooooooooooooooonnnnnggg time! I guess I've just been so caught up with school and coursework and all that shizz that I haven't have time to keep writing! But I really do love writing this story and I'm really happy that about a hundred of you have read my chapters XD! OMG that is a huge amount! I'm really excited for y'all to read this because it took me a while to write for ya! And please watch out for some jokes ahead! I also hope that you actually laugh because I'd be a success if I could balance humour with distress and tragedy! Once again, hope you enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Crybaby**

Chapter 4: Alphabet boy

Aimee had only been with Aaron for what seems like a long time, yet was only about a week or so. She found herself never at home, but always staying over at the house of an acquaintance that she only knew very vaguely yet considered a dear friend. Where did she meet these people? Well, many were already friends of Aaron, introduced to Aimee only recently, and others were friends of the friends that carried a suspicious aura as well as an odour, but this thought was always pushed aside as she could tell that they all got along… most of the time.

She often found that whenever she began to make friends, Aaron would always stop her from making any sort of contact with them again, so she continued with her solitary life as she always had done since the day she arrived in this world. Sometimes she would take into mind her relationship with Aaron, but somehow she felt guilty thinking this way and forgot it almost immediately.

"Hey,"  
Aimee looked up from where she was standing and spun around to see who was calling her. She soon came face to face with a beautiful girl, no taller than she was, but had long black wavy hair and big, brown eyes.

"Hi there." smiled Aimee.

"Your spirits seem low. What's up?"

"It's nothing; I'm just – umm thinking I guess,"

"Anyway," she announced, "I'm Scarlet! I used to be called Lorna but I decided to change my name! What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Aimee." She smiled. Not many people would want to make friends with Aimee if Aaron was not there, so she was happy that this girl was interested in talking to her.

"So, are you friends with Aaron?" she asked bluntly.

"Y-yeah, I am. You could say that I am his g-g-girlfriend," she mumbled looking down to hide her blushing face.

"Oh, you too?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," she answered. "There's Veronica, Cassie, Leah, Michelle and this other rich girl with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. I forgot her name but anyway, I honestly don't like her at all."

"W-w-wha-whaa"

"And he even fooled me with his games but don't worry I didn't let him get away with it," she made a punching motion with her hands and clicked each of her fingers. "He's just like a door knob; everyone's had a turn…"

Aimee was confused at what she had heard, was she not his only girlfriend? And the description Scarlet had said about the girl with the wavy, brown hair sounded like the one from the fairground who was with Aaron.

At first she didn't want to confront Aaron about this, but after some time had passed she could feel the jealousy building pressure in her veins. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and her stomach felt as if it was in a huge knot.  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and plucked up the courage to ask Aaron if what Scarlet said was true.

Aaron was talking to his friends smashing bottles on a wall when Aimee interrupted. "Sorry boys, but can I borrow Aaron for a minute?"

"Sure you can take him!" one of them replied. The others laughed at this hysterically.

"Oi, shut up!" Aaron shouted and threw a bottle onto the ground smashing it to what looked like at least a billion pieces.  
The boys snickered at this but held in their laughter until the two were well away.

"What's up babe? But make this quick because I don't have all day!"

"Alright then, I'll just say it." She said quickly, trying to be considerate. "Are you dating other girls other than me?"

Aaron looked at Aimee with a stern, concentrated face.

"W-well I just heard something from a friend and I just wondered if it was true."

"And you believe her?" he replied locking eyes with Aimee.

"I don't know. Are you implying that I should?" She started to tremble and shake slightly at his response. She had seen Aaron as angry as this before, but never directly to her. She looked away trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

"Women like you are the worst! Always suspecting something of someone else, always thinking badly of another!" He yelled then turned Aimee's head so that she faced him. "So what if I was seeing other girls too? Would you break up with me? Do you seriously think for a second that I'd even let you do that?!"

He looked as if he were about to throw a punch at Aimee, but she closed her eyes and realised that she wasn't hit. She did hear a thud and a cry, but neither came from Aimee, but from in front of her.  
She removed her shaking hands away from her tear stained face and saw Scarlet lying motionless on the cold ground beneath her feet.  
"Scarlet?" she whimpered.

"SCARLET!" she cried falling to her knees examining Scarlet's face for wounds. Her face was pale, however her left cheek had swollen and blood dripped from her eye.

"I'm alright Aimee," she whispered silently, "but I don't think you will be, you need to go, run,"

"How could I?"

"Don't worry, I won't die from a wound like this, and I have my other friends here, but you don't!"

Aimee saw a small group of three boys and four girls running up to where Scarlet was lying.

"Thank you Scar!" said Aimee, who then got up, slapped Aaron hard across the face and walked away briskly. Then turned to a run: she heard the boys from the group fighting it out with Aaron whilst the others yelled "beef" and screamed.

She won't be back for a while and if she did, she'll make sure to keep a knife pocketed up her sleeve.

 **(Thanks for reading! If you have any questions feel free to leave it in the reviews because I'd love to answer them! If you caught all my** _ **jokes**_ **also leave that in the reviews and I'll catch you on my next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologise for the delay of chapter releases, but this is the final chapter! Thank you for all your lovely comments and supportive emails! This final chapter is a reconstruction of Melanie's official Crybaby book in a longer, descriptive form, please enjoy. Note that I will no longer be posting anymore chapters in the story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Crybaby**

Chapter 5: Crybaby

A pitiful, pathetic little girl stood alone,  
As tears streamed down her pink cheeks.  
"My heart's bigger than my body," she moaned  
She was known as Crybaby.

And in her large lonely house,  
she sits alone, quiet as a mouse  
her daddy hard, her mother drunk  
her older brother, high as fuck

Then the carnival was where she found  
her first crush. He was crowned  
but the carousel from which she was stuck  
took away her chance at love.

She cried until all was a blur  
noticing that he had never helped her  
he wasn't worth her love and ABC's  
so she sang him to sleep; do re mi

The next boy had secrets to be told,  
but all the lies were too much for her to hold.  
She couldn't lie, and so she choked  
so he washed out her mouth with soap.

They road their bikes so very slow  
the closer they got, she wanted more  
she unscrewed his training wheels so he could grow  
he peddled away, then fell to the floor

Soon came her birthday, a day of joy  
she invited him and all her friends  
she decorated nicely and bought toys  
but to her dismay, not one of them did attend

The lonely girl, innocent and vulnerable  
was snatched up by a wolf all alone  
away he took her to his home  
to be a faithful servant only to him

Though locked away, she had a plan  
to kill the dreadful wolf; leave him hurt  
her milk and cookies made him collapse  
as he was given her deadly dessert

Escaping the home, she fell for a boy  
who'd been claimed by another as her toy  
so she pacified her and for what she was worth  
and had her buried under the earth

Wanting to be beautiful, she saw Mrs Potato head  
on TV showing off her surgeries  
she knew what to take; just the right meds  
all she knew was pain is beauty.

Crybaby, knowing better, disagreed  
perfectly imperfect and insane was she  
however she just smiled, she did so sweetly  
then muttered, "There's no one else I'd rather be."

 **(Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow and favourite this story! Thanks for everything!)**


End file.
